seriesjaponesasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
What's Up People?
thumb|332px|Maximum the Hormone What's Up People? ''es el segundo opening de Death Note, es cantado por un grupo de metal llamado '''Maximum the Hormone '(MTH). Letra Original We're always been this to free all this pain (x2) Benri benri banzai ningen (x6) Hora biribiri ikarasu ka? ningen (x6) What's up? Fuanzai ippai hanzai kienai towa ni What's up people? Fuanzai ippai Urami ni ivana dare down What's up? Fuanzai ippai hanzai kienai towa ni What's up? Fuanzai ippai Hey hey! ningen ningen sucker aa ningen ningen fucker (x6) Hey hey! ningen sucker What's up people?! (x4) En español Conveniente conveniente, si, conveniente conveniente, si, conveniente conveniente, si, humanos (x2) Hey, me harán enojar? me harán enojar? me harán enojar? gente (x2) que pasa? criminales que están llenos de razones para preocuparse, no desaparecerán que pasa? llenos de razones por ansiedad (quien cae en la trampa con maldiciones?) que pasa? criminales que están llenos de razones para preocuparse, no desaparecerán que pasa? llenos de razones para preocuparse Es el significado para vivir aburrido? Es el significado para vivir aburrido? Es el significado para vivir aburrido? Gente (x2) Hey, me harán enojar? me harán enojar? me harán enojar? gente (x2) que pasa? criminales que están llenos de razones para preocuparse, no desaparecerán que pasa? llenos de razones por ansiedad (quien cae en la trampa con maldiciones?) que pasa? criminales que están llenos de razones para preocuparse, no desaparecerán que pasa? llenos de razones para preocuparse Hey, hey, humanos, los humanos se preocupan cuando el amor escapa? (x4) Hey, hey, bajo el juicio de la gente, hay un eterno sentimiento de preocupación de la gente, Ah, humanos Las civilizaciones caen enfermas y se vuelven inestables El futuro será salvado, Caballo Blanco Una advertencia al mundo entero La vida que se reforma dentro de cada una y todas las cosas Conveniente conveniente, si, conveniente conveniente, si, conveniente conveniente, si, humanos (x2) Hey, me harán enojar? me harán enojar? me harán enojar? gente (x2) que pasa? criminales que estan llenos de razones para preocuparse, no desaparecerán que pasa? llenos de razones por ansiedad (quien cae en la trampa con maldiciones?) que pasa? criminales que estan llenos de razones para preocuparse, no desaparecerán que pasa? llenos de razones para preocuparse Hey, hey, humanos, los humanos se preocupan cuando el amor escapa? (x4) Hey, hey, bajo el juicio de la gente, hay un eterno sentimiento de preocupación de la gente, Hey, Hey, para nosotros, bajo el juicio de la gente, hay característicos gritos bajo el eterno juicio de la gente. Prejuiciosa y traidora gente, son mierda, empieza el movimiento, yo peleare. De los colmillos del castigo sádico, destruiré la existencia de mis enemigos naturales. De la avaricia del típico futuro cercano, en una nación que no puede cambiar Difamemos la guerra, discusión entre idiotas (x4) Hey hey, gente boba, ah, humanos, gente estúpida (cualquier otra palabra más fuerte que se les ocurra, dependiendo del país) Hey hey, gente boba, ah, humanos, gente estúpida (x6) Que hay gente? (x4) Vídeos thumb|left|284pxthumb|right|284px Categoría:Openings Categoría:Serie: Death Note Categoría:Musica